As a device that mechanically translates text in a web page, a device that translates a character portion of an image is known (e.g. see Patent Literature 1). The device described in Patent Literature 1 creates an image in which only a character portion of image data containing both an image and characters has been translated, according to the following procedure. First, a part in which character data is present (a character area) in the image data containing both the image and the characters is specified. Next, the character data is extracted from the character area and converted into text data. Also, the text data is translated and translated data is adjusted and attached to the character area. Lastly, the character area to which the translation data has been attached is combined with the original image data (see a flowchart of FIG. 2 and illustrative diagrams of FIGS. 3 to 10 in Patent Literature 1).